leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Bak Mei, the Iron Fist
Bak Mei, the Iron Fist, is a concept for a fully arcadey, combo-based light fighter. Trading in range, burst and major gapclosing power for powerful on-demand utility and crowd control, Bak Mei's abilities are meant to be used like fighting moves, each potentially allowing for tremendous success if used in the right occasion, while also being constantly available to him. His playstyle should emphasize lightning-sharp reflexes and split-second decision-making, along with a deeper level of strategic choice, allowing him to adapt to the situation on the fly and over time. Potentially a good fit as a top laner, mid laner or jungler, Bak Mei would focus heavily on single-target DPS and control, allowing him to methodically take on his opponents one at a time. Abilities Bak Mei does not use basic attacks normally. Instead, all of his abilities are unlocked at level 1, have no cooldown, and instead take | seconds, reduced by down to a minimum of |Requires 2.5 attack speed.}}}}seconds to finish, causing him to inflict a basic attack at the target enemy in range upon completion. Bak Mei can move normally while casting his abilities, whose initial casts also inflict a basic attack upon impact with minions. |description2= Bak Mei generates 5 Fury whenever he damages an enemy, quadrupled to 20 against champions and large monsters, and loses 10 Fury per second while out of combat. |description3= Bak Mei's abilities have no ranks. Instead, each level grants him a point he can use to train one of three different attributes, each of which can be trained up to six times: training his Mind grants him base attack speed}}, training his Body grants him 15 movement speed and training his Spirit grants him . |targeting='Elder Master' is a self-buff |additional=There's a lot going on here, but mainly because Bak Mei's base kit is meant to be pretty simple. I think it would make sense to include Fury here as his resource, as Bak'Mei's core combat paradigm revolves around building up towards a combo with basic abilities that work like more powerful basic attacks. While each ability would be pretty elemental, and could end up providing no benefit at all if spammed or used at the wrong time, they would allow Bak Mei to exert tremendous moment-to-moment control against his enemies, shutting down their spell casts or pulling them out of dashes as he beats them up. Because he'd need to aim a bit more for each of his basic attacks, and because of his otherwise super-short range and lack of gapclosers as a melee carry, Bak Mei likely deserves to move fluidly as he attacks, which would both fit the martial arts master/arcade fighter theme and allow him to remain mobile overall in combat. As for Mind, Body and Spirit, the mechanic is there mainly because there's no real way to make Bak Mei's abilities scale, due to how they always need to be encapsulated within a basic attack and so would already scale tremendously well with attack speed (it also makes no sense to make any individual ability scale in damage, since they're meant to be used in accordance to the situation and not according to their individual strength). Instead, it would likely make more sense to turn Bak Mei's own stat growth into a unique experience, by allowing him to spike in power every level in a manner that works best for the player. While the above stats might seem a bit much, I also want the above to work in a slightly different system: for example, I think boots should be removed, due to them providing little in the way of interesting gameplay, and instead I think champions should each have movement speed growth, which would also help set the mobility of each champion at all stages of the game. In this case here, Bak Mei would have no movement speed growth, but could instead upgrade his movement speed by training in Body. }} Bak Mei jabs in the target direction, the ability casts and of the first enemy he hits, and gaining 20 bonus Fury upon an enemy champion. |targeting='Breaking Jab' is a linear colliding skillshot. |additional=A big difference between the above interrupt and standard interrupts is that it could interrupt casts in progress, rather than just channels, as well as basic attacks (though only during their wind-up). I think this would be justified, even on an ability with no cooldown, because it would require a high degree of setup and timing in most cases, and would also put Bak Mei in a very high-risk position, as with his other abilities here. }} Bak Mei reaches out in the target direction, the first enemy he hits slightly towards him, and gaining 20 bonus Fury upon an enemy champion running away or performing a dash. |targeting='Halting Grapple' is a linear colliding skillshot. |additional=The core idea here is that Bak Mei would get a chance to interrupt dashes, though as with Breaking Jab it would require a degree of timing and anticipation. More generally, it's meant to work well against certain kiting measures and give Bak Mei a bit more sticking power against foes running away, though he'd remain very vulnerable to crowd control. }} Bak Mei sweeps his palm in the target direction, blocking any enemy projectiles it hits and gaining 20 bonus Fury upon blocking an enemy champion projectile. |targeting='Banishing Palm' is a linear colliding skillshot. |additional=As a light fighter, Bak Mei needs situational defenses in order to survive heavy fights, particularly teamfights, and Banishing Palm, which is inspired from Zangief's Banishing Flat in the Street Fighter series, is meant to allow him to survive poke and incoming attacks as a very short-ranged combatant. As with his other abilities, timing would be crucial here, as there would be a small delay in the form of the ability's casting time, and only a short projectile immunity period (essentially an invincibility frame) and area of nullification on each cast, so it would be a lot more difficult to use than, say, or even , but could potentially offer similar or greater levels of persistent defense. }} Bak Mei performs a devastating uppercut, dealing bonus true damage to the enemy he hits, capped at 300 against monsters, and for 1 second. |cost=100 |costtype=Fury |targeting='Exploding Fist' is an on-hit effect. |additional=Maximum health true damage has often been referred to as toxic, broken, overpowered or all three, but in general it's only used for mechanics that are a) difficult to achieve and b) require a high level of single-target commitment. In the case of Exploding Fist, it's both, and as a light fighter with a high focus on commitment to fights, Bak Mei needs damage capable of tackling both tanky and squishy enemies, hence the above effect. On top of that, because unlike his other abilities, this one would require a heavy degree of setup, and would therefore carry its own internal cooldown, it can afford to have proper durational crowd control, and would allow Bak Mei to make a pretty constant contribution regardless of his level or income with a well-placed Shoryuken. In general, Bak Mei's abilities are meant to have a high variance in reward depending on their use and timing, but since EF already has a lot of variance tied to being the finisher in a combo, it deserves to be practically a pure reward, though its attack speed-dependent delay would still allow enemies to dodge it, especially early on. }} What do you think of him? It's been a long, long while since I haven't posted a new concept, and I feel I should revisit some (or all) of my older concepts. Does this guy seem fun? If there's anything you'd like to know about him, or you'd want me to clarify (some bits of him are dependent on some of my other blog posts, for example), let me know! Also, credit for his core playstyle also goes to Emptylord, as we both worked together on a similar kit a while back, which he evolved into Shang, the Kung Fu Master. Category:Custom champions